justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Follow the Leader
"Follow The Leader" by Wisin & Yandel ft. Jennifer Lopez is featured on Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Now Appearance of the Dancers Classic *The dancer has the same outfit in two different colors *A red/golden yellow crop-top *Black/Orange denim shorts *A brown hat that closely resembles a beret *Black/brown heeled boots. Sweat The coach, male, has a thick beard on his face. He wears a red exercise jacket with colored patches, some accessories on his left hand and dark blue jeans. Background Classic The background looks like a workshop. It's red and blue while the dancer's outfit is orange and it's orange while the dancer's outfit is red and blue. Silhouettes of other dancers also appear in the background. Sweat The lines on the sweat background are yellow. The spaces between them flash dark blue and turquoise. Pink also rushes through the dark blue and turquoise. The space surrounding the background also lights up as a fiery red at some parts of the routine. Gold Moves 'Classic' The song has 2 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1 & 2: Hit the air with your hand 4 times when the lyrics "Hot, hot, hot" ''is sung. FollowTheLeaderGoldMove.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 'Sweat' In this mode there's 3 '''Gold Moves:' Gold Move 1, 2 & 3: Lower your hands FollowTheLeaderSweatGoldMove.png|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 Dance Mash-Up The song has a dance mash-up that can only be unlocked in September Order of used dancers(No repeats): *Follow The Leader (JD2014) *On The Floor (JD4) *Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *Funhouse (JD4) *Love Boat (JD2014) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *Limbo (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat Version) (JD3) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *It's You (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *Gentleman (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Idealistic (JD2) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Rich Girl (JD2014) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (JD2014) Appearances in Mash-ups Classic * Follow The Leader * Just Dance * Turn Up The Love * Love Me Again * I Love It Sweat * Miss Understood * Turn Up The Love * YMCA * Starships * Candy * It's You * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * C'mon * Best Song Ever Party Master Mode In Order: *Follow The Leader *Disco Thrust/Limb By Limb/Going Slow/Slid Pointing *70's/Punching High/Me Me Me/Urban Waves *Side Stepping/Denim Violin/Elbow Stomp/Gracious Strike *Let's Sprint/Party Climax/Charleston/Russian Rumble *Fitness Punch/Bollywood/Party Lights/Monkey Buns *Energetic Rising/Kitty Claws/Where Have You Been/She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) *Treadmill/Elbow Twist/Calling The Flames/Circus Headbang *Peace And Love/Crescent Moon/Side Slice/Frozen Walk *Super Whip/Great Goodbye/Russian Bounce/Hippie Twist *Follow The Leader *Come On/Hot Boy/Monster Claw/Move Like A Star *Funky Walk/Russian Violin/Crooked Slide/Cyborg Balance (You will find a Gold Move glitch and you don't get a "YEAH!") *Fitness Punch/Party Lights/The Love Boat/I Will Survive *Pom Pom Swing/Kitty Claws/Rainbow/Wind Up Pony *Treadmill/Elbow Twist/Calling The Flames/Circus Headbang *Peace And Love/Crescent Moon/Side Slice/Frozen Walk *Super Whip/Great Goodbye/Russian Bounce/Hippie Twist *Follow The Leader *Burning Punches/Funky Frog/Wide Lunges/Classy Snaps *Clap That Hand/Neon Mime/Flashdance ... What a Feeling/Starships *Trendy Slide/Crooner/Where Am I/Dude Dance *No Way/Circle The Stars/Rising Hand/Happy Dance *Dude Style/Party Lights/Crooner/Street Charm *Point Finger/What's Wrong?/Icy Shards/Pray For Parvati *Teenage Hops/Pom Pom Swing/Troublemaker/Gentleman *Treadmill/Elbow Twist/Calling The Flames/Circus Headbang *Peace And Love/Crescent Moon/Side Slice/Frozen Walk * Follow The Leader Alternates Sweat Dancers: ♂ Difficulty: Medium Cost: 10 Mojocoins/10 Uplay Units Mash-Up Dancers: ♀ - Various Cost: Can only be unlocked in September Party Master Dancers: ♀ - Various Difficulty: Hard Cost: Unlocked from the start Trivia *The classic choreography is a bad girl song and the sweat choreography is a bad boy song. *The sweat version has to be unlocked 10 Mojo coins on the Wii and with 40 Uplay coins on the other consoles. *Background dancers don't match very well with the beat of the song. * In the part from 1:54 to 2:02 in the video below, the pictograms are reversed. * This song has a mashup that is only unlockable in September. * In the Party Master Mode, the ThatPOWER Extreme has a Gold Move glitch and it's impossible to get a "YEAH!". * In the Mash-Up, the Limbo Sweat dancer is "frozen". Actually, she gets stopped for a while. **This was maybe done in purpose to waste a bit of time while being "frozen". * The player's beret is black while the avatar's is red. **This is maybe because of the background affecting the hat's color. Gallery followtheleader2014.jpg followtheleaderjd.jpg followtheleader.jpg|Follow The Leader SWEAT_-_Follow_The_Leader.jpg|Sweat 104.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Videos Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Solo Females Category:2010's Category:21st Century songs Category:Songs with featured Artists Category:Songs released in 2012 Category:Pop Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:Songs with turning coaches Category:Jennifer Lopez Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Rap Elements Category:Spoken Elements Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Casual Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Sweat Routine Category:Songs that are zoomed in Category:Viral Popularity